A Story Come True
by abandon.me297
Summary: T for language. This story is cheap, mkay? Read the author's note for more details. Though it was fun to write. So what happens when a Mary Sue visits Brawl Mansion? Read and find out. MARY SUE BASHING! CHEAP RIP-OFFS!


**Hi. Welcome to an Yuki Adii production. This story is extremely weird and may offend some people... lol. **

**Warning. There is no refund for this story. Do not read this story if you are pregnant or have a bad heart condition, as this story contains Mary Sue bashing, confusion, and a bad case of crack. Reader discretion is advised. **

**But seriously... this story is kinda cheap... so be prepared. **

**"Nobody ever listens to the crazy person... nobody"**

**-xxxMARY SUExxx-**

"She should be here... any minute..." Link whispered nervously, eyes gliding back and forth anxiously.

"Who?" Pit asked.

"The Mary Sue... her name... it's Adii..." Link answered in a voice quivering with fear. "I don't know who she's targeting... but we should all be on our guard."

"Oh, you're just being silly!" Pit said, waving off Link's fright. "I'm sure that Yuki wouldn't do that to us!"

"You don't know that!" Link argued. "She might be trying to get a message across the Fanfiction community!"

"Nonsense!" Pit laughed. "You're just being feeble."

"You'll see!" Link wailed. "You'll all see!"

**-xxxxx-**

"Did you hear that?" Marth asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No," Sheik responded. "Got any... sevens?"

"No..." Marth replied, scanning the cards in his hand and "accidentally" passing his blue eyes over the seven red hearts.

Marth's mind was thinking of Link, because it was his voice he had heard. No, no, no, Marth's not gay for Link, of course... but still. He set his cards down in front himself and stood up, revealing all of his cards to the male he was playing GoFish with.

"Hey!" Sheik said in annoyance. "You do so have a seven!"

"Yeah, but that's not the point..." Marth dismissed. "I think we should go see Link, I feel... uneasy..."

"Please, what is this? Saw?" Sheik passed it off, setting his own cards down. "Besides, what's there to feel uneasy about? It's not like this is a horror movie and when I say that there won't be any Mary Sues coming to destroy the canon plot line that a real Mary Sue will come to destroy the canon plot line."

"Dumbass..." Marth sighed. "C'mon, let's go." he took Sheik's wrist and dragged him to where Link was last seen which was his room with Pit. When they got there Pit was asleep, Ike was looming over Pit ominously, and Link was no where to be seen. Not an odd occurrence in Brawl Mansion.

"Ike, where's Link?" Marth asked flatly.

"Turn around..." he heard Ike uttered in a hushed tone.

Marth's brows knitted curiously together, but he did as the mercenary asked and turned around to see a beautiful blonde girl with green eyes. He gasped in surprise but was calm once again.

"Hi, I'm Adii! Nice to meet you!" she giggled as she clasped her hands together behind her back, making her unnaturally large breasts give off a single bounce. "I need a friend because I'm painfully shy, and my parents died before my eyes in a robbery. Will you be my friend?"

"No?"

"Don't do it!" Pit cried. "Wait... who's she talking to? I couldn't tell because the previous dialog didn't say who was talking..."

"Marth," Sheik answered the angel from on the floor.

"Don't do it, Marth" Pit cried. "Next thing you know you'll be caught under her charm and artificially high intelligence!"

"Wait... weren't you asleep?" Sheik questioned, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I woke up?" Pit guessed.

"No, Marth, watch out for that evil creature!" Snake yelled. He leaped in the air and pushed Adii to the ground, the world slowed down in slow motion, or at least Snake did, and when he landed, he lay there twitching. He held up his hand to Marth who just stood above him. "Run... she got to me..." Snake stuttered in an injured state.

"Oh no... run... run from the evil being... ah..." Samus said sarcastically as she walked bye nonchalantly.

"Run!" Sheik shouted, springing to his feet and fleeing frightfully from the scene. The other three men followed, Ike, Marth and Pit if you had forgotten. They ran all over the mansion, the Mary Sue walking closely behind them. Kinda like in those horror movies where the protagonists'll be running... and the antagonist'll be walking... and no matter how far the good people run while the bad person is walking... the bad person'll always be right there. I never did get that...

When the four thought they were safe, they sighed. Ike slid down the wall and sat down when he heard quivering in a dark corner. "Link?"

"Nobody ever listens to the crazy person..." Link whispered as he sat there, curled up in a trembling ball.

"Link?" Pit looked.

"Nobody..."

"Well duh!" Ike interrupted. "It wouldn't be a horror movie if everybody listened to him!"

"Shut up, Ike..." Marth rolled his eyes.

"Link!" Sheik said sternly, grabbing Link by the shoulders, looking into his blue eyes with his own red ones. "Tell me, what happened?"

"She... she got..." Link answered in a small voice. "It's too late..."

"We have to go!" Pit said.

"Why?" Ike asked.

"Can't you hear that edgy music? It means that the bad guy is getting closer..." Pit answered oh so matter-of-factly. "Do you even watch TV?"

Link grabbed Pit by the ankle as they made their escape. Pit looked back. "What is it?"

"In the heart..." Link whispered dramatically with his last dying breath.

"Oh yeah... that really helps..." Pit frowned, ripping his ankle out of Link's grip and catching up to his fellow swordsmen, except Sheik.

**-xxxxx-**

"Where's Pit?" Sheik asked, panting and falling to the floor out of exhaustion.

"Fuck, he's dead..." Ike shook his head. "Poor little retarded angel..."

"We're talking about a Mary Sue," Marth intervened. "Not a serial killer."

"Same shit."

"I think this story is highly over exaggerated," Marth stated.

"Of course you do..." Sheik rolled his eyes. "Okay... so we have to find a way out of here."

"It's too late for that..." they heard a voice from the shadows.

The three gasped and turned to see a familiar blonde, her blue summer dress flowing behind her.

Everything went dark and the three men's frightened screams faded into nothingness.

**-xxxxx-**

"What the eff?" a young girl with brown hair asked, looking at her laptop's screen in disgust. "What?" She rolled her eyes and closed her laptop. "Stupid Mary Sues..."

**-xxxxx-**

Zelda closed her blue eyes. "And now we all know what happened really happens when Mary Sues enter the world of Canon shit... bad things..."

Pit trembled and gulped. "Scary..."

"Indeed..." Ike mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Good thing there are no Mary Sues in Brawl!" Link smiled. "It's all just a made up story to scare the shit out of us..."

"Yeah, like Little Red Riding Hood!" Pit agreed with ease.

"Hi, I'm Adii!" a girl greeted.

Everyone looked and saw tell-tale blonde hair with a matching blue summer dress.

"... I hate you, Yuki..."

**-xxxxx-**

**Shit... bad things... bad things. MAN, THAT STORY IS UNLIKE ANYTHING I'VE EVER WRITTEN. It was so... lame XD...**

**Hope you enjoyed it... I kinda doubt it though.**

**-Yuki Adii.**


End file.
